Queen Bee's son
by Greenfeathers88
Summary: When Robin is captured by Queen Bee, the team is in chaos! And it seems that she has taken a liking to Robin, as a son! I would tell you more, but you gotta read it to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Robin's ROV

The mission was supposed to be covert. Easy. Simple. But Kid Dork just had to go and mess it up! We were supposed to spy on Queen Bee, see what she was up to, but of course things didn't go as planned, do they ever? No. I ran and dodged a couple of bullets, Queen Bees soldiers were after me. _Where are the others? _I thought. _Megan! _I shouted mentally.

_Robin, are you ok? _She though.

_My cover's been blown, I'm on my way out. _I quickly replied, shutting her out as I concentrated on not getting shot. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Comes with the hero gig. Something hit me in the leg. _Damn._ But it wasn't a bullet. Then what was it? My movements began to slow, allowing another needle like object to be shot into my arm. _Tranquilizers! _The thought immediately hit me. I fell to the floor, my vision swimming.

"My, my Robin. You're being a very bad boy." A feminine voice shot out of the shadows. I looked up and saw one of the last people I'd want to.

"Queen Bee." I gritted out. "What are you up to?" I whispered aloud before passing out.

Queen Bee's POV (**Yes, she gets one ;D**)

I looked down at the tranquilized boy at my feet. "Oh little Robin, we're going to have a little fun." I purred. (**Creepy, right? Don't worry, she doesn't do anything like THAT to him) **I ordered the soldiers to pick him up and drag him to a room. They tied him to the bed at my command, and blind folded him. It was just a precaution, to make sure he wouldn't escape my clutches. _My, my, this is going to be oh so fun. _I thought, walking up to his bed.

I removed his belt, along with his boots and gloves. Then I rested my hand on his cheek. He was quite a lovely boy, though he was young. _Hmmm… I've always wanted a son. _I thought. _Maybe I could pay a little visit to Psimon and get a little assistance from him. But first… _I knelt down and kissed his cheek. Then I walked away, ordering a phone to call Psimon right away.

* * *

**I know it's really short, sorry bout that! I promise to make the next chapter much longer! It will involve the team and Simon! Please review! :D**

**~Greenfeathers88**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Team at Mount Justice: Third person's POV**

"I can't believe he's gone!" Wally (A.K.A. Kid Flash) yelled angrily as he punched the nearest wall. "Owwwww! Damn it, that really hurt!" He cried, gently holding his now injured hand.

"Well then, don't punch the wall next time Baywatch!" Artemis, the oh so positive one, said, slightly smirking.

"Wally, are you ok?" Miss Martian (Megan) said as she floated over to Wally.

"I am now babe." Wally said as she touched his injured hand. Artemis and the rest of the team rolled their eyes as Megan floated back to Connor (Superboy). Personally, Artemis was thinking, _Oh shit! Who's going to tell Batman!? I vote Wally! Haha… I hope Robin is ok…_ she thought worriedly about her "little brother".

"Not to rain on our little parade or anything, but who's going to tell Batman that we lost his little bird?" Artemis finally pointed out. She slightly glanced at Wally, and everyone else did too.

"Woah, woah, wait a second! I'm not gonna tell Bats! Do you want me to put him into crazy DaddyBats mode!?" Wally sputtered out, unconsciously backing up slightly.

"Well, not to be rude or anything Baywatch, but you did blow the cover." Artemis said, not wanting Wally to feel even more guilty or anything, but it had to be done, one way or another.

"I-I guess…" Wally began, but was silenced when the Zeta-Beam announced Batman. _Crap, _everyone thought, face palming mentally. Batman silently walked in and looked around, finally asking the one question that dreaded them all.

"Where's Robin?"

**With Queen Bee: Queen Bee's POV**

_My plan is working perfectly… _I thought to myself. Psimon was on his way and Robin had not woken up yet. _If only Psimon would arrive sooner! _Sure, I said the plan was working, but I'd like it to move a little faster, the faster Psimon gets here, the sooner I have my new "son".

What seemed like _hours _later **(Yeah, she's pretty impatient) **Psimon finally arrived. Wearing his hood over his head, he looked just as creepy as ever. He walked up to me and bowed slightly. _Well, at least he knows his manners. _I thought as I led him to Robin's room. As we entered, I was surprised to see that the boy was awake. I gestured Psimon over to begin the process.

"What are you doing Queen Bee!" He shouted angrily. He tensed up slightly at the sight of Psimon. "Wa-What's going on!?" He seemed a bit frightened now. Psimon walked up to him and pealed off his mask. _Blue eyes, interesting. _I thought as Psimon removed his hood. He stared into Robin's eyes, and Robin screamed, but never removed his from Psimon's. Finally, Psimon blinked and Robin shut his eyes.

"He will not be able to remember the past few years." Psimon said happily, or as happy as that guy could get. Psimon left after I generously paid him and I sat by Robin's new bed. He was changed into shorts and a tee-shirt, lying comfortably under the covers. _Richard Grayson, I would have never guessed. _I thought. His eyes gave everything away. _Making Batman Bruce Wayne._

_Now, if you're going to be my son, I'll be giving you a villain's name. _I thought, smiling evilly.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter two for ya'll! So, I'm gonna put it to a vote from my fantastic viewers, since you are the ones reading it, should Dick Grayson keep his name? I can't really think of a different civilian name, but if you guys really wanted me to, I probably could. And what about his new villain name? I won't be able to write the next chapter until I find the perfect villain name. So, I need your help! Just send a review, including what villain name you think would be good! When I get a good list of villain names, I'll add another Author's Note, and I'll want you to all vote honestly for your favorite name! Thanks, I already got a few names from one of my great viewers!  
**

**~Greenfeathers88**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Renegade won the majority vote for the villain name, and Amir won the majority vote for the civilian name! Hope that's ok with everyone!**

* * *

**With the team: Third person's POV**

"How did you lose him!?" Batman yelled angrily. _Dear god, we're in a deep load of crap now! _The team thought. DaddyBats was not a force to be messed with. Wonder woman had arrived only moments ago after Batman had, and she was trying to calm him down, though she did not look very pleased herself. Everyone knew she cared for Robin as if she were his mother, you did not want to see her angry! She was almost as bad as DaddyBats.

Everyone just stared at Batman, not knowing what to say. Finally, Kaldur cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We are deeply sorry Batman, things did not go as planned." Batman calmed down after a few minutes and listened to their mission report.

"So Queen Bee captured Robin, there's no telling what she wants from him." Batman finally said. "She could easily use him to find out all the leagues' identities and weaknesses." He stated solemnly, making the teams' hearts drop. _What would she do to their little brother? _

"We have to find him, why are we still standing here!?" Wally finally exclaimed. "We should be looking for Robin right now, not standing around like a bunch of idiots!"

"Wally, yelling is not going to help Robin right now." Artemis said sadly, she also wanted to go out and look for her 'little brother' but she had no idea where to start. After Artemis spoke, the room was once again enveloped in silence. This time, Superboy was the one to speak.

"Wally's right, we should go out and look for him, one way or another." He stated, agreeing with Wally. Batman looked at the rest of the team as they all nodded, agreeing. He knew he couldn't stop them, and to be honest, he wanted to go and search for Robin right away too. _This is a good team. _He thought, smiling in his head. **(Because I'm pretty sure he would give everyone a heart attack if he **_**really **_**smiled). **

"All right team, go find Robin, but be careful, and if you find any clues to where Queen Bee could have taken him, contact me immediately." Batman finally agreed.

"And me." Wonder woman added. She was worried sick about _her_ little Robin. She's know the boy since he was nine, and she has grown deeply fond of him.

"We will, thank you Batman." Kaldur said as the team followed him to the living room where they would make plans of where to begin looking for Robin first.

"Yes, we wont let you down, we will find Robin." Artemis said confidently.

**Robin's POV (his name will be changed later on thought)**

I woke up feeling sick. The first few thoughts that came to me were who am I and where was I? (**Yes, he **_**should **_**remember his name, but just for fun I'm gonna make him forget. Sorry Robin.) **I looked down and saw that I was wearing a tee shirt with the words 'Amir Bee' on it. What does Amir mean? Was that my name? What's with the 'Bee' part then? Man, this was so confusing. The door creaked open, and I bolted out of bed, scared out of my wits.

"Oh Amir baby, it's ok, mommy's here." The lady said. She was wearing a grey mini-skirt dress with black pants and high heel boots. She was slender, had dark skin, dark blue eyes, and long black hair. **(She wasn't wearing all of her royal attire at the moment) **Her lips were pulled up into a sweet smile as she walked up and hugged me. _Wait, did she say mommy!?_ I thought to myself, to stunned to even move. She seemed nice enough, and I guess she could pass as my mother, though her skin was a bit darker than mine.

"Ummm, no offense, but who are you?" I tried to ask politely. She looked like she was about to cry or something.

"Amir honey, you don't even recognize your own mother?" She sighed sadly. "How could those mean people who call themselves heros take you away from you?" _Ok, I have no idea what she'd talking about. _I thought, confused. "Well, I'll try to refresh your memory then." She declared, her eyes still looking watery. "My name is Queen Bee, and you are my son, Amir Bee." She began to explain to me. _Ok, a bit of a shocker there… but please, continue. _I thought. "And we're villains. You're villain name is Renegade." _Renegade? Hmmm… not a bad name. _The newly named Amir thought. "You've been in this business since you were a child my dear." His mother, Queen Bee said.

"How should I refer to you then, Queen Bee? Mother? Mom?" Amir asked shyly, unsure of himself.

"Mom or mother is fine honey." Queen Bee stated kindly, she was warming up to the thought of being a mother. "Now, why don't I show you you're costume?" She said as she held out a black box tied with a yellow ribbon.

Amir opened the box. Inside was a black suit, with a yellow R on the breast plate and three yellow stripes horizontal on each side of the suit. It was long sleeved and had combat boots, and a helmet like mask that covered his whole head. The eyes were like a built in domino mask, so he would be able to see. There was also a pair of tech gloves, perfect for hacking into top secret data. (**All in all it's pretty similar to Tim Drake's costume in season two but with different colors, and other details and blah)**

"Welcome home, Amir." Queen Bee said, smiling happily.

* * *

**There's chapter 3 everyone! I really hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**~Greenfeathers88**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I think Amir (Robin) will be told he was adopted and that he was in a horrible orphanage before being adopted by Queen Bee so he'll feel grateful and stuff.**

**Queen Bee's POV**

I was sitting in a chair beside Amir's bed watching him sleep. _He really is quite an amazing boy. Must have been so young when he started his training. I've heard he is a fantastic hacker too, that will come in handy. _I thought. I knew his friends were probably looking for him, and they knew that I had him somewhere with me, but they didn't know where to start. Poor little heroes, begging to get their little bird back. _When he wakes up, I will have to start his training to prepare for his first mission. _I thought to myself. He should remember all of his training from Batman, and he is quite athletic, his training shouldn't be a problem.

I looked back over at Amir and saw his eyelids begin to flutter. I smiled inwardly. Even though he was not my real child, I felt the motherly need to take care of him now. Even though he reminded me of what I could never have, a family of my own. His beautiful blue eyes blinked open, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning mother." He yawned quietly. That just made my day.

"Good morning my little prince." I replied. Amir did mean Prince, so the name fit perfectly in my opinion. "Honey, I think it's time that you go through some training, to prepare for your first mission as Renegade." Queen Bee smiled happily.

**Amir's POV**

After I heard the word training, I kind of freaked out a little. But training proved to be pretty easy. I practiced my stealth, and hacking and fighting some dudes. Not to difficult in my book! Mother said my mission would be tomorrow, I can't wait! I wonder what I'm going to steal, even though stealing felt a little wrong, I would do what ever it takes to make my mother happy!

After training was completed, I ate and happily went to bed. I thought about what I was going to steal tomorrow, Wayne Tech.

**The team's POV**

How hard was it to find Robin? Well, it proved to be very challenging. The team went into this case without any whereabouts what so ever. Not the brightest idea, but they were desperate to get their ninja, hacker, future team leader, little brother, etc. back, no matter what the cost.

At this moment the team was in the bioship, in camouflage mode as to not freak pedestrians out, searching for the last sign on Robin.

"What if Queen Bee tortures him!?" Spouted out Miss Martian, terrified for her little brother.

"Megan, calm down, Robin will be fine!" Artemis tried to reassure the Martian, but she was also just as worried.

Just then, Batman radioed in. "Team, we need to at Wayne Tech right away, there has been a break in." He sounded very serious. **(Well, he is Bruce Wayne, hehe)**

"Right away Batman." Aqualad said.

They flew over to Wayne Tech. as fast as they could. The alarms were blaring as they piloted the ship to the roof and jumped out. The criminal definitely surprised them. It was a boy, no older that 14, with a black body suit. It had three yellow stripes on the side and a yellow R on the left breast plate. He also had a mask that covered his whole head, and what seemed to be a built in domino mask. He also had combat boots, tech gloves, and a hidden black utility belt. **(They didn't see the utility belt).** He seemed like a painful memory of Robin.

"Put your hands in the air, drop the tech, and no one gets hurt." Wally said. The guy just made a laughing noise behind his mask and seemed to smile at them.

'Sorry, heroes, maybe next time." He said with a mysterious voice and vaulted off he roof. The team screamed and ran to the edge of the roof, but he was nowhere to be seen. All they could think while they walked back to the bioship was… _Who was that guy?_

* * *

**Haha! Chapter 4 for everyone! Not that good, I'm writing and it is really hot at the moment, but I hope you enjoy it! Please review as much as you can, and check out another fanfic called 'The true meeting' if you like this story! Thanks! :D**

**~Greenfeathers88 **


	5. Chapter 5

**The team's POV**

"How the hell did we let that kid escape!?" Artemis growled, looking like she was about to punch a wall.

"Artemis, calm down, I'm trying to think about something." Wally tried to silence her.

"YOU trying to think? Ha, don't make me laugh, wait, I already did!" Artemis snorted loudly. Everyone else quietly smiled in response. "What were you thinking about though?" Artemis asked curiously.

"It's just that…that guy from yesterday seemed really familiar, like, seriously familiar…" Wally began.

"Like we know him already or something, but I couldn't tell with the mask he was wearing." Megan finished. "Do you think I should try to read his mind if we run into him again?"

"Great idea Megan, then we can figure out who he is!" Wally said enthusiastically. "Nice one babe." He said, earning a slap in the head from Artemis.

Superboy was quietly thinking about yesterday. _He seemed almost like Robin, but that can't be, can it?_ Superboy was thinking. He did make a good point though, but he didn't want to make the team think he thought Robin was betraying him or anything. So he just kept his thoughts to himself, until he felt it was the right time to consult his team about it.

**Amir's (Robin's) POV**

I had just exited my mother's room, feeling accomplished with myself. Mother had been very pleased.

*_Flashback* I had just given her the Wayne Tech, when she crushed me in a gigantic hug. "I'm so proud of you my little honey bee!" (__**That's just one of his nick-names from her :P) **__You defeated those petty sidekicks without breaking a sweat!" Ok, she's over doing it, just a little bit. I thought to myself. As much I love her, some things just don't feel quite right…stealing didn't feel like something I would do. __**(There's still a little Robin in there!) **__But what could I do, mother was so happy! But it was worth a shot._

"_Mother, why do we steal?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to anger her the slightest bit. She looked at me, slightly shocked. Then she burst into tears. I immediately felt guilty, though I wasn't quite sure why… I guess it was because I had made my mother upset for some reason._

"_Must I explain it to you, my little bee?" She asked, still sobbing. I quietly shook my head, I did not like seeing mother cry, it made me feel guilty. "Thank you my little bee." She spoke softly, and gave me a small hug, followed by a slight smile, before ushering me out the door. *End of flashback*_

Come to think of it, mother never had told me how or why we became villains. I guess as a villain I should think I'm doing the right thing, but I don't, and something seemed familiar about those side-kicks mother was talking about. I don't really like the word side-kick though, but I'm not sure why…_maybe I should see why they like being heroes_… Amir thought. He was going to spy on the heroes, and find out all he could about them. Quickly, he suited up, and sneaked through the window, jumping onto the closest tree, and quietly making his escape.

**Team's POV**

_So… now we're looking for the villain? _Artemis thought. She didn't think they would be very lucky in finding him or anything. But if they did see him, they had a plan this time… hopefully.

Just then, she saw a flash of black. _It's him! _She shrieked into the other team members' heads. They quickly got into action of following him, Megan had him in her sights. She quickly levitated him into the air, causing him to shout out, surprised. Kid flash quickly ordered her to release him, and he fell to the ground, hard. He looked dazed.

Before he could get up, Kid flash ran up and put a cloth over his mouth and nose, causing the boy to loose consciousness.

"Victory!" He shouted as he ran back to his team with the boy unconscious in his arms. They all walked back to the Bio ship, feeling proud. But no one could wait to find out who the mysterious boy was!

* * *

**Well, I really hope you all don't think it's terrible! I'm finally back in the writing buisness, with a little help of some music! At the moment I'm listening to Take my Hand by The Cab, don't hate if you don't like it! Please review, I am determined to finish this story!**

**~G. Feathers**


End file.
